The basic strainer/colander is a tool which was invented long ago and for which there is no longer patent protection other than design patents that are issued from time to time. The problem with the tool is that, over time, improvements have not been made to account for its modern day use in sinks/basins while still being of a size to fit in dishwashing machines. Typically, the tool comes with permanently attached legs or a base upon which it rests. The drawback is that the legs or base cannot be of a length which affords sufficient protection from coming into contact with fluids that may back up in a sink or basin due to inadequate drainage rates. Were sufficient legs or base added to afford protection, the tool would no longer conveniently fit into dishwashers (particularly the top rack as may be recommended for many plastics). In addition, larger permanent legs or base would necessarily consume additional storage space, a commodity in most kitchens.
The present invention is a non-permanent base for a strainer or colander. The non-permanent base for a portable and universal device separate and apart from existing food strainers/colanders which provides an adequate base to support food strainers/colanders and stably elevate such strainers/colanders, while providing adequate drainage for the strainer or colander and thereby prevent the contamination of the food products contained in the strainer or colander from fluids which may not otherwise be capable of adequately draining in a time or manner which would prevent such unsanitary contact. In addition, the present invention provides a new strainer or colander which incorporates either removable, detachable, foldable or collapsible legs or base which provides an adequate base to support the strainer or colander and elevate it while providing adequate drainage thereby preventing contamination of the food products contained in the strainer or colander from fluids which may not otherwise be capable of adequately draining in a time or manner which would prevent such unsanitary contact.